Fighting
by Blaze134
Summary: Thais Quinn had left both of her pasts behind and started new, as Waverly Evans. Perfectly happy and married, she doesn't think that either of her pasts can catch her now but one was not to be easily buried. Her sister's attempts to find her cause a certain red eyed Meister to grow interested in this Waverly Evans and she finds herself once again drawn into an endless battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with part two! For those who have stuck with this story, I hope I do the first part justice. It's been a while since I've looked at the story as a whole so point out any mistakes or parts that do not coincide with part one. Before we get started I would like to say that this chapter takes place in twin drive, the second episode of the second season. I'll be posting the episodes they take place in at the very top so you can keep up with what I'm doing. I will also be using Thais/Waverly's point of view more often than others but I will have other people's point of view inserted here and there. Well, that's about it! On with the story!**

**Twin Drive**

**The Suburbs, New York**

**2313**

**Waverly**

_Everything was falling apart around me. People ran past me, their mouths open in silent screams as they flew past. Louise and Saji were running a short way ahead of me and no matter how much I yelled for them to wait, to stop, they kept running. I felt as if I were in slow motion while everyone else was at normal speed "I'm going to die" Katya appeared in front of me, her large brown eyes filled with tears._

_ "I don't want to die" I reached out to embrace her, to comfort her but she disappeared as I was about to touch her. She was replaced with Trinity who glared at me hatefully._

_ "You were supposed to keep us together and now look" Tuesday and Tyler lay dead to my right, crushed by falling debris "You did this to them"_

_ "Nooooooooo!"_

"Waverly!" I woke in a panic to see Kyle hovering over me and pinning my wrists to my side "Waverly!" I took a few breathes to calm myself and moved my arms to tell him to get off. He let go and I immediately sat up, got out of bed and walked to the hallway. Kyle remained on the bed as I checked Victoria's room then Spencer's. I sighed inwardly when I saw that they were both in bed and made my way back to my bedroom. Kyle was still waiting when I got back and opened his arms in an invitation. I crawled onto the bed and sat in his lap with my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head "Want to talk about it?"

"I was in the elevator accident again" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as a headache began to start "People were running, screaming around me but I was moving in slow motion. Victoria and Spencer were dead" My voice cracked at the end and Kyle held me tighter.

"It was just a dream" He whispered into my hair and began to rub his hands up and down my arms "Just a dream" I nodded and sighed as the dream began to fade away. We sat there for a few minutes before he lowered us to the bed, still holding me. I turned so I faced him and rested my head on his chest. The clock glowed brightly in the room and I sighed when I saw that it was nearly time for the both of us to get up.

"I'm sorry"

"Ssshhh" He stroked my hair once as I began to feel guilty "You're stressed and the accidents you went through in the past are no help. Just relax and don't think about anything" I closed my eyes and let myself relax as he began to rub my back in a circular motion "Call in sick at work and get some sleep. You haven't slept decently in the past week" I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off as if sensing what I was about to say "Call in sick or _I_ will and force you to sleep all day" I slumped in defeat and nodded against his chest.

**In the morning**

"I'll see you tomorrow Valerie. Thank you again" I hung up and gave Jaycee a pointed look "There, happy?"

"Very" She smiled as I stuck my tongue out at her. She responded by sticking her own tongue out and throwing a pen at me. I caught it and threw it back as Hannah and Spencer came running into the kitchen.

"Can Auntie Waverly take us shopping today, Mom?"

"Can we, Mom?"

"Waverly needs to catch up on some sleep today" Jaycee knelt down and looked at the two children in the eyes "And you two are going over to Grandma and Grandpa Parker's house while she rests"

"Yay!" Hannah jumped up and down excitedly while Spencer turned and wrapped his arms around my knees.

"Are you sick Mom?" His wide innocent made me smile and I bent down to ruffle his hair.

"A little but I'll be better by lunchtime and maybe we can go eat at that new restaurant with the big playground" Hannah stopped jumping only to grab Spencer's hands and jump up and down at my promise. Jaycee narrowed her eyes at me but her smile was still on her face "You said to rest but not how long"

"Sneaky" She pointed a manicured nail at me then looked at the clock on the wall "And I will be having a discussion with Kyle later" I shrugged and looked at my nails in mock indifference "You'll see" Hannah and Spencer followed Jaycee out of the door and down the sidewalk to her parents' house, three doors down.

"I'm late!" Victoria shot by in a blur of bright colors and the door slammed shut behind her. I winced and watched as she ran down to the sidewalk where a red SUV picked her up. The SUV belonged to her friend Dace Michaels, a football player and honor roll student according to Victoria. Very trustworthy.

"_Now to get some sleep_" I went up to my room, set my alarm clock and curled up under the blankets. I shut my eyes and tried to force myself to fall asleep.

**JFK International Airport, New York**

**Verity**

"_You can do this V_" I stepped out of the terminal and made my way to the entrance of the airport "_You can do this_"

"V!" I turned and sighed in relief when Dae strode toward me with her hand in the air.

"Hi Dae" I wrapped my arms around her and we hugged each other for a while "It's great seeing you again" Dae had dyed her hair platinum blonde and wore a black biker sort of get up, not far from her fashion sense years ago "You look so different" I touched her blonde hair and she smiled a cheeky smile.

"A change was in order" She looped her arm through mine and waved down a passing taxi "Do you have her address?"

"Yes" I took out a piece of paper but really didn't need it. I had memorized the address and the names every night before I fell asleep "She's married"

"She is!?" Dae looked surprised as I handed the address to the driver.

"She married First Lieutenant Kyle Evans, age 27 now" I pulled up the wedding photo and the description and handed it over for Dae to read. Thais looked beautiful in a Grecian style wedding dress with her dark hair pinned up in a bun. She was smiling as the man next to her held onto her waist, his own smile matching hers "She adopted Tyler so he now calls her Mom"

"Wow" She handed it back once she was done and looked at my with a sympathetic expression "I didn't think she had the guts to leave Japan but this is beyond my expectation. She went and adopted Tyler _and_ married someone" I nodded and began to fiddle with my charm bracelet. I had meant to stash it or even throw it but everyone time I saw it I was reminded of my former life with my siblings "_She seems happy_" We remained silent for a half of an hour before the traffic grew less and we took an exit off of the interstate. Fear and regret began to gnaw at me as we turned onto a street that led us deep into a suburban area.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this" I whispered as I rung my hands together on my lap "She might not be happy to see. I abandoned her when she needed me the most"

"Then we'll just see how she's doing from afar" Dae wrapped me in a hug again and stroked my hair "You don't have to conquer everything in one day"

"Here we are" The driver stopped in front of a two story white Colonial house with black shutters and a single car in the driveway. I absentmindedly got out of the taxi as Dae paid the driver and followed me out.

"I can almost picture her living here" We stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes before Dae nudged me and pointed down the street. A woman possibly in her late 30's early 40's was walking down the sidewalk with two kids on holding on to her hands. One glance at the little boy was all I needed to hide myself behind Dae and make myself less visible "Just walk calmly behind me" Dae passed some sunglasses to me and took my wrist "Excuse me!" As we drew up to the woman and the children anxiety began to chew at my very core "But my friend I seem to be lost" Dae gave the woman a friendly smile and held up her phone "We were supposed to meet my brother at Fifth and State but…" She trailed off and looked around helplessly.

"Well isn't that just terrible" The woman didn't seem too cautious of us and let go of the little girl's hand to point south "Down there is a bus stop and the bus usually comes every hour so they should be coming soon" She checked her watch and nodded when she confirmed the time "The bus can take you as Fourth Avenue but it's an easy walk from there to Fifth and State"

"Thank you" I gave her a small smile as Dae flashed her with a bright beam "You are a lifesaver"

"It's no problem at all" She gave us a friendly parting wave and took the little girl's hand once again. Dae looped her arm through mine and we walked in the opposite direction of the trio.

"That wasn't so hard" I glanced at her like she was mad and she just shrugged "I mean the excuse. I was working on the moment V"

"He's gotten so big" I glanced back and saw that they had disappeared into the house already "He probably doesn't even remember me" She said nothing but rubbed my arm in comfort.

**Harper's Playground**

**Waverly**

I watched as Spencer and Hannah climbed the large rope ladder up to the very top of the large playground. Harper's had opened recently and was the talk of the neighborhood as it had a restaurant for adults and a playground for kids. The playground was located in a large building that connected to the back of the restaurant complete with a sand area, swings, see saws and a full size playground "Be careful Janey!" Melissa Peters, another military wife and neighbor sat next to me on some benches arranged for parents to sit at while they watched their children. I had seen her at the restaurant and we'd ate lunch together before taking the kids to the playground "And so I told him that the remodeling was _my_ job and the fighting was _his_"

"You should be able to remodel your own house the way _you_ want it. You're the one who sees it nearly every hour of everyday" I was Melissa's ear as she complained about her husband who insisted on being there every step of the remodeling of their house.

"Right!" I checked on Spencer and Hannah and found them waiting to go down the slide "But he says that since it's _his_ money _he_ should have a say in what it looks like. So guess what I did? I went and opened my own account and started putting the money _I_ made into it. I'm going to use _my_ money to do the remodeling and he won't be able to say any part of it is his" I nodded to show that I was listening but I had grown disinterested in her conversation. Luckily for me my phone rang and I was given the opportunity to leave.

"Hello?" I got up and walked towards a quiet corner where I could hear.

"You're supposed to be resting" Kyle mock scolded me as the sounds of work filtered in from the background.

"I did. Thanks to you I was able to take a 3 hour nap and then I decided to take Spencer and Hannah to Harper's for some food and fun" I leaned against the wall and smiled fondly down at my wedding band "Jaycee said she was going to have a talk with you so I'm guessing she already did"

"She called during her lunch break" I laughed and turned when I heard Spencer's laugh. He was swinging as high as he could on the swings while Hannah was waiting to do down the slide again "Listen, Waverly" I turned my full attention to the phone as he never used my full name unless it was serious "I've got some good news and bad news"

"You're being promoted?" I guessed and knew that it was right by the short silence that greeted me "And you're being moved" Despair filled me as more silence greeted me.

"I don't know how you to do that" He said softly as it grew quieter on his end.

"Do what?"

"Read my mind" I looked over at Spencer again who was still on the swings but with Hannah next to him now "I've been asked to join the Autonomous Peace Keeping Force as a Captain. I'm being sent to the base tomorrow afternoon and report for duty under Tactical Commander Kati Mannequin" I froze for a second and my heart seemed to stop.

**Flashback**

**A picture of my mother, Billy and two women stood in front of me. The captions underneath read "(From left to right) Kati Mannequin, Billy Katagiri, Quinn Taylors, Leesa Kujo" Kati Mannequin seemed a stern faced, no nonsense woman but I saw that same look from my mother "Must have been her classmates from school"**

**End Flashback**

"Waverly?"

"Sorry" I shook my head and forced myself to concentrate "I spaced out for a second" He didn't answer and I heard rustling on the phone before he came back on.

"I have to go but we'll talk when I get home alright?"

"Alright" We said goodbye and I hung up the phone, my mind feeling as if it were caving in on itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Back sooner that I thought! I probably should have mentioned in the first chapter that it is rated T for possible future swearing and that there are major changes to some characters and the path they followed in the anime. I also noticed that I made a mistake on the date on the last chapter so here is the **_**correct**_** date in this chapter. And now here's chapter 2!**

**Allelujah Rescue Operation Part 1**

**Underground Hospital, Japan**

**2309**

**Trinity**

"It definitely worked" Dae stared at my face from the computer screen and wrinkled her nose "I can hardly recognize you"

"Great!" I sighed and winced when my face hurt "Now I just need to wait to recover then I can begin my search"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! I want to know why she was involved with them and if it got her killed"

"Well…good luck" She glanced over her shoulder and quickly shut the window down.

"Bye" I shut the computer and stared at myself in the mirror. Even through the slight swelling I could see the completely different face, the face that looked different from my old one. The small jawline and high cheekbones were gone, replaced with a more defined jawline and less defined cheekbones. I wore contacts that changed my eye color to a dark green and my formerly blonde naturally black hair was not a rich dark brown and cut to my shoulders "_I bet even Thais wouldn't recognize me_"

**Evans House, New York**

**2312**

**Waverly**

"Way?" I turned when I heard Kyle say my name and saw that he was fully dressed in his uniform "It's time for me to go" He'd been called in early and now had to leave in the morning.

"Bye" I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me for one last hug.

"I love you"

"I love you too" He rested his forehead against mine for a moment before pulling away and grabbing his bag "I'll try to call when I can"

"Kay" I sat in the middle of the bed as I listened to him leave in the taxi before sighing and grabbing the covers.

"Psst!" I glanced over at the door to see Victoria and Spencer peeking around the corner "Can we come in?" I nodded and Spencer ran towards the bed, jumping up and sliding under the blankets next to me.

"Daddy woke us up to say bye" Victoria crawled in and slide under the covers on my other side while Spencer wiggled closer and lay his head on my shoulder "I'm not tired anymore" Despite his statement he yawned and his eyes looked as if they were drooping.

"Well we can sleep in tomorrow. There's no school because of that teacher thing" I reached out and took Victoria's hand as Spencer grew lax "We'll spend the day at the mall if you want"

"That would be fun!" I shared a smile with Victoria and turned to see Spencer already half asleep "Can we invite Jaycee and Hannah to come?"

"Sure" I leaned my head against hers and lay there with my two siblings "We can invite anyone"

**Ptolemaios Bridge Room, Space**

**Verity**

"You must be the girl engineer" I turned to see Lockon Stratos strutting over to me with a "charming" smile on his face. I found his "charming" smile disgusting since I had heard what he'd done to Feldt the other day "Lockon Stratos"

"Verity Lin" I gave him a cold smile before going back to looking at the upgrades being done to Arios. The orange Gundam was going to roll out soon and Ian had given me the task of overseeing everything.

"I'm sensing that you don't like me"

"Amazing! You must be psychic!" He smiled at my sarcasm and folded his arms over his chest.

"You weren't on board when the last Lockon was here were you?"

"I would have been a kid and I'm pretty sure they didn't allow kids in Celestial Being. The exception being Setsuna" The upgrades were finished and I closed everything down before heading for the door.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm naturally curious since everyone here seems to see my brother instead of me. You obvious disdain is refreshing from the odd looks I get from the others around here" He remained at my side even though I went for my private room "Why are you here?"

"I hate the world for what it did to family" One of Dae's underground friend's had created a complete life for me when I needed it. Now my name was Mason Kendrick, orphan, only child of two parents who died in a military misfire and an engineering prodigy. I had nearly jumped for joy when I walked aboard Celestial Being's mothership and was welcomed as a new member.

"What happened to your family?"

"Military misfire" I went straight into my room once the door opened and turned towards the cocky Meister "Goodbye Lockon" I shut the door in his face and locked it, sighing. I immediately went to my "safe" computer and logged on. I had studied up on the flash drive Setsuna had given me when I was recruited and knew that Feldt was a brilliant hacker, she could get into almost anything. With a little help from another of Dae's underground friend's, I had a security system that protected it like a government computer and the data retranslated when in a foreign environment "_Safe from that stupid prick Tieria_" He was the only one who wasn't exactly thrilled at my being here because I was a complete stranger and everyone else was like family, with the exception of Lockon 2.0. I pulled all of the files I had gotten a hold of and began to look at the timeline when my mother began to work for them "_Design was her main tribute_" She'd submitted designs for mobile suits, Gundams if you wanted specifics and even submitted formulas that could possibly help the output of the GN particles "If only I understood this" I sighed and carefully shut the computer down, erasing my history in case someone managed to get in my room and find the computer.

"Verity Lin" I jumped when my _locked_ door opened and Tieria stood in the doorway "You have not submitted your leave report into the system"

"I'm doing it now Princess!" He scowled at my insult but said nothing else as he stormed away. I found great pleasure in teasing him and my own nickname for him was my greatest weapon "_Prick_" I resigned myself to my "normal" computer and began to write up a fake report on what I did on the surface.

**Braddock Mall, New York**

**Waverly**

"Can I get this?" Victoria held up a pair of denim shorts with a loose fitting white peasant blouse styled top "Please?"

"Sure" I shrugged and looked at some dresses for myself. I picked out a dark blue spaghetti strapped one with a white flower design all over and held it up to my chest.

"Get it" Jaycee joined us with toy bags in each hand and Hannah and Spencer skipping behind her "It's your color"

"Thank God it's my color" I smiled mockingly at her but went up to the front to pay for it "Tor?" She gestured absentmindedly to her own purse and I continued to pay for my own dress.

"So…" We left Victoria in the store and took the kids to a nearby food court to eat "how are you doing?"

"Fine" I shrugged and looked down at the plain silver band that was my wedding ring "It's not like he hasn't been gone for long periods of time before"

"But this time is different" Hannah and Spencer went over to the game corner where a group of other kids were playing "He's joined a military force specifically made to go against the Gundams" I grimaced at the mention of the specially designed mobile suits and shook my head "He could die Waverly"

"I know" I bit my lip and shrugged "But what can I do? Force him to leave the military? His own life dream?" She gave me a sympathetic look and wrapped her arms around me.

"All I'm saying is that you should prepare yourself for what could happen"

"I am"

**Federation A-Laws Headquarters**

**Katya**

"It's nice seeing you again" I greeted Louise Halevy, my counterpart in the military and sat down across from her "I haven't seen you since graduation"

"I've been pretty busy" The room was filled with other newly arrived personnel and I couldn't help but take notice of a familiar dark haired man "How have you been?" I shook my head of the lingering thoughts about that man and turned my attention to Louise "With your injury?"

"Fine" I could see she was telling the truth because her smile reached her eyes "I'm still waiting for a chance to go up in space" She reached underneath the white button up shirt that was a uniform for the engineers and pulled out a chain with a simple gold ring on it "I've promised Saji I'd meet him up there" I gave her a small smile as the dark haired man approached our table.

"Captain Kyle Evans" He saluted us and we stood to do the same.

"Assistant Chief Technical Engineer Louise Halevy"

"Assistant Chief Technical Engineer Katya Lu Han" I felt a twitch began to start up in my right eye when I remembered where I recognized his name from.

"I just wanted to meet the prodigies in person" He smiled a genuine smile and it lit up his handsome features perfectly "I used to be fascinated with engineering but my genetics prevented me from exploring that field" Louise gave him a polite, natural smile while mine was forced.

"Ms. Lu Han, Ms. Halevy" The twitch got worse when Billy Katagiri made his way towards us. He saluted Captain Evans who left once he arrived "We are to begin work immediately. There is a whole shipment of new suits coming and we need them equipped and ready to go by tomorrow afternoon" The way he looked at me made me sick, he knew I knew something about Thais "I hope you got a good rest before you got here because you'll not likely get any tonight"

"Yes sir" Louise glanced my way and I could only nod as my throat seemed to constrict.

"Let's go then" He spun around and marched off and I followed after him and Louise, feeling even more sick as we walked on.

**Evans House, New York**

**Waverly**

"Victoria! Dace and Jordan are here!" I turned to the two high school students and smiled "She'll be right down" Jordan was Dace's younger sister and best friend to Victoria.

"Coming!" She came running down in the outfit she just bought and was carrying a beach bag "We're going down to Coney Island! Don't wait up!" Jordan gave me a half embarrassed half apologetic smile and I just shrugged.

"I'm used to it" She followed her brother out the door and soon they were gone.

"Is she gone? Is she gone?" Spencer came bouncing into the house with Hannah right behind him "Can we have a movie marathon tonight?"

"Sure" Both kids disappeared into the den while I went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. I put a bag in the microwave and was just getting it started when the phone rang "Evans residence, this is Waverly speaking" Nothing came from the other line and I waited, thinking it was some automated voice message "Hello?" Another second passed and still nothing "I'm hanging up now" I hit the button and stared at the phone "Not creepy at all" The microwave beeped as the house filled with the smell of popcorn.

**Ptolemaios Bridge Room, Space**

**Feldt**

I slowly closed the secure satellite phone and sank onto my bed "_I was right_" I felt both triumphant and sick. Thais Quinn had gone back to her old home and changed her name "_Why do I have to be right?_" Now I was stuck again, forced to decide if I told the despondent tactical forecaster to make her feel better or keep it from her to keep her from having false hope "_Waverly Evans_"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Reason To Fight**

**Evans House, New York**

**Waverly**

"…Being were behind the mass breakout at the Federation Detention Center early yesterday morning local time" Jaycee gave a quiet gasp as footage showing the wreckage was played "We believe that Celestial Being attacked the Detention Center to retrieve known Celestial Being member, Allelujah Haptism" A picture of a man with one gold eye and one silver eye was shown and the reporter continued "It is believed that they worked with the rebel group Katharon who liberated prisoners believed to be involved with them"

"_Typical Celestial Being_" I mentally shrugged and took my ponytail out when I finished the bills "_Dramatic with damage in their wake_"

"That's just horrible" Jaycee stretched and sighed when she looked at the papers on her lap "They can't even protect their own bases"

"I know right" I set my computer aside and stretched on the couch so my head was near hers "How are you doing?"

"I hate reports" She scowled and shoved her own papers aside "I hate my boss. He's still mad because I wouldn't go out with him"

"Prick" I got up and went to the kitchen in search of something to eat.

"Has he called yet?" She followed me and leaned against the bar with her arms crossed.

"No" I took out a pint of ice cream and grabbed two spoons "But he's alright. I know he is"

"I'm sure he is" I slid a spoon across the table and opened the pint "Even if he was…well" Jaycee stuttered and blinked "they would send a notice" I smiled and reached out to touch her hand.

"I know" She laughed and grabbed the ice cream and went back into the living room.

"My turn to pick!"

**Ptolemaios Private Room, Space**

**Feldt**

"I just needed to tell somebody" Verity nodded and bit her lip, probably thinking about what I'd just told her.

"That's…a lot" I sighed and literally felt a weight lift off of my shoulders "You believe this from one phone call?"

"I found this" I pulled up a picture of the Evans's wedding and then the only picture I had of Faire Taylors "She has the same scar as she does" I enlarged the picture of the wedding to show the scar more clearly "And it says here that she has a son that would be around Cole's age and the girl in the picture could be Eve"

"But…" She frowned and brought her hand up to chew on her thumbnail "wasn't there a third daughter?" I hesitated before going back and looking at the report on their "deaths".

"There is" Ryan, 2 years younger than Faire "Ryan or Trinity but there's nothing about her after Faire leaves Japan"

"Really?" I nodded and saw something flash across her eyes.

"Well…what do we do then?"

"I was going to tell Ms. Sumeragi but…"

"Don't!" I looked at her in surprise and she seemed surprised that she'd burst out like that "I mean, we should wait until we have concrete evidence to support it"

"Right" I nodded and gave her a weak smile "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being a great friend" She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank _you_ for being a great friend" She pulled back and I could see pure happiness in her green eyes "I was an outsider when I came here but you made me feel welcome" I looked at her eyes and something in them seemed familiar.

"You're welcome"

**Evans House, New York**

**Waverly**

"I'm sorry I didn't call"

"That's fine" I looked at the clock and winced when I saw that I only had a few minutes left "I would love to blow off work and spend as much time as I could talking to you but my lunch break ends in 2 minutes and I am buried under a mountain of paperwork" I looked over at Valerie who smiled and mimed tapping a watch. I made a face and told her one more minute.

"I'll try to call you tonight"

"Okay" We said goodbye and I hung up the phone.

"Husband?" I nodded and Valerie gave me a sympathetic smile "I envy the attention he gives you. My husband doesn't even think to call me during his free time"

"I think he spoils me because he's away so much" I looked down at my desk and smiled "I'm waiting for some expensive necklace or something to arrive in the mail at some point" We laughed as some of the Executives walked onto the floor and immediately sobered up.

"Mrs. Evans?"

"Yes?"

"I need that report on the hydraulics test we did last week"

"Right here" I handed Executive Martin the file and remained standing until they disappeared into the conference room.

"Waverly?" Anthony rushed in with a stack of folders in his arms "Would you mind running down the copy machine and making a dozen copies of this" He slid off of the top folder and I picked it up.

"Sure"

"You're an angel!" He rushed off and I took the paper and went to the elevator.

"Would you mind watching my desk?" Valerie nodded as her phone rang and I pushed the third floor button in the elevator. I was in the copying room just finishing the copies when I heard noise from the lobby.

"Right this way Mr. Katagiri, Ms. Halevy" I froze before grabbing my copies and heading to the door that led into the filing room.

"_Shit, shit, shit!_" I ducked through the doorway that led into a small conference room and hurried to the other end of the room to reach the door that led to the stairs. I went down instead of up and ducked into the ground floor bathroom. I nodded my head towards two women who didn't look at me weird which I was grateful for. Trying to appear calm I walked to the sink and set the papers carefully on a dry surface before turning the water on cold and splashing some on my face. The two women left and I grabbed some paper towels to wipe at my face. I wiped my make up completely off and thanked God that I didn't have too horrible of circles under my eyes. The bathroom door opened and my heart stopped when I saw who entered. Louise stopped and bowed slightly like she usually did but stopped when she saw me.

"Thais?"

"Louise!"

**Ptolemaios Observation Room, Space**

**Setsuna**

The darkness of the water oddly calmed me after what I had heard earlier. I'd come here to have silence and to be able to dwell on the conversation alone without the hopes of interruption.

**Flashback**

** "And it says here that she has a son that would be around Cole's age and the girl in the picture could be Eve" I stopped walking when I heard Feldt's voice echo from her room.**

** "But…" Verity Lin's quiet voice barely reached my ears and I strained to hear her "wasn't there a third daughter?" A pause and then**

** "There is. Ryan or Trinity but there's nothing about her after Faire leaves Japan"**

** "**_**They found Thais?**_**" I remembered my seemingly happy neighbor from the surface and my odd fascination with her. Everything around her was falling apart and yet she still found a reason to be happy each day "**_**Where?**_**"**

**End Flashback**

"Setsuna?" A quiet voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see Princess Marina Ismail standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"Marina Ismail" I blinked and silently hoped she hadn't seen the emotions in my eyes. She walked steadily into the room and stood a few feet next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I hesitated before responding in my detached tone.

"The silence gives me time to think" She looked surprised that I'd actually answered her and I remembered the look on Thais's face when I asked if she was alright "_I don't know why I asked that_"

"I meant here" She gave a weak smile and gestured around us "With Celestial Being?"

"I'm here to fight for the eradication of war" Her crystal blue eyes wavered for a second and she stared at me with a sad expression. It grew silent and I was just getting used to it when she spoke up.

"If I asked you to come back and help rebuild Azadistan with me, would you?" I looked over to her and saw a hopeful look in her eyes. She seemed to realize my answer but I felt I needed to say it out loud.

"No"

"Why?"

"I only know how to fight"

"But nothing comes from fighting!" She looked near tears but I held my resolve.

"I, with my Gundam will break the world's distortion. I will continue to fight for a world free of conflict and war until I die" I waited for a moment to let the words sink in before leaving without saying anything else.

**Paradyn Industries, New York**

**Louise**

"Louise!" Thais looked absolutely white when she saw me and she dropped the towel she'd been using to wipe her face.

"Thais!" I had just come in to use the bathroom when I'd stopped and greeted an employee already in here. The moment I'd seen her eyes I knew who I was looking at "Oh my god it's been a while!" I ran to her and hugged her but she remained stiff as if shocked "What are you doing here!?"

"I work here" She seemed to gather herself and offered me a weak smile "I didn't know you would be here"

"We stopped by to look at some tests for a weapon Paradyn is making" We fell silent as she looked somewhat uncomfortable and stared at everything but me "I don't blame you" She looked surprised at my outburst before visibly relaxing and lowering her head "I completely understand why you left"

"Really?" She looked at me and gave a bark of a laugh "Because I don't" I stared at her before giving a small sad laugh "How have you been?" She looked at my wrist and I held up the prosthetic hand and pulled back my sleeve to show her the scars. She didn't look disgusted like I half thought she would but sympathetic and sincere "I'm sorry Louise"

"You apologize too much" I laughed and reached out to touch her arm "I still wear the ring Saji gave me" I pulled out the ring I still had on the necklace she gave me and saw her eyes brighten "He's somewhere in space right now and I'm hoping to get there soon" The bathroom door opened and Thais ducked automatically when a female employee walked in and went into a stall "I should get going"

"Yeah" She picked up some papers and lifted them half-heartedly "I should get back to work" We paused in front of the door and she looked frightened before leaning forward so that she was close to my ear "Please don't ask any questions but don't tell Billy you met me. I don't want him to know live here yet" I opened my mouth to say something but snapped it shut and nodded "Please" I had no clue as to why she didn't want him to know but I decided to ask her some other time "Thanks Louise" I nodded and she opened the door, ducked her head and walked towards the elevator. Billy didn't look twice from where he was waiting and I gave him a weak smile as I walked towards him.

"We should hurry back. They're planning a direct attack against Celestial Being soon"

**I know this only covered a bit of the episode but I will continue in the next episode and I'll try to remember Saji who has yet to make an appearance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Reason To Fight**

**Ptolemaios Engine Room**

**Verity**

"Is it really okay that I see your technology?" I held back a snort at my still worrisome neighbor who was currently helping Ian and I work on the mobile suits.

"We needed the help" Saji looked my way and I smiled from where I was lounging against the wall "Don't give her that look. She's done her work for the day" Saji looked away nervously when I smiled at him and set my communicator aside.

"I think I'll catch up on some sleep before we begin" I waved goodbye and walked down the hall towards my room but stopped when I heard soft voices coming from Ms. Sumeragi's room.

"I should have known they were one and the same" I stopped and quietly listened to the recently rescued Allelujah talk "I thought being in prison was my time to repent over my past sins and move on but…now that I know that Marie is alive….I want to get her back" I mentally gagged at his sappy tone and snuck past, instantly bored with the conversation.

"_Stupid sentimentalities_" I rounded the corner and immediately bumped into Princess who was eavesdropping as well "Well well well" He narrowed his eyes at me as I stepped away and crossed my arms over my chest "I do believe Princess is spying"

"And what were you doing?" I knew I'd finally gotten underneath his skin because he'd never made an attempt at a comeback before.

"Just passing by, Princess" I ruffled his hair before running down the hall as fast as I could to my room.

**Evans House, New York**

**Waverly**

"Waverly!" I jolted awake and blinked until Jaycee became clearer "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded and slowly sat up, wincing when a sharp pain sliced through my head "Ow!" I fell back down and shut my eyes, waiting for another wave of pain. Nothing happened.

"To hell you're okay! It's noon! Valerie called because you didn't show up and she was beginning to worry when no one answered the phone!"

"The phone was ringing?" I was too afraid to lift my head and rolled so I was on my back instead of trying to sit up. Jaycee's cool hand touched my forehead as I reached over and picked up the phone.

"24 missed calls?"

"I bet most of those are from Valerie" Jaycee looked at her wrist watch and huffed "Is it your head again?"

"I think so" I nodded and cringed when a slightly smaller wave of pain hit me "I can't believe I didn't hear the alarm or the phone"

"I'm taking you into the emergency room" Jaycee strutted over to the closet and grabbed a dark blue dress with white flowers on it with my olive green jacket "You're as cold as ice and you look like hell"

"Gee thanks" I pushed the covers off and slowly sat up, gritting my teeth against the pain. Jaycee helped me out of my shorts and large t-shirt and into a bra, the dress and the jacket. She tried to help me walk to the door but it was difficult to do when she wore 5 inch stilettos "I can make it to the car Jay" She hovered near me as I slowly made my way down the stairs and out the front door.

"I know that bus accident was horrible but I thought you were cleared of any major injury"

"They said I would have chronic migraines but they never said I'd pass out and feel as if someone is splitting my head in two" I slowly sank into the passenger seat and reclined the seat back enough to stop the pain in my head "God it hurts"

"If you pass out again I'm breaking all traffic law known to get to the hospital"

"I give my consent"

**Federation A-Laws Headquarters**

**Katya**

I sat alone in the cafeteria, moving my food around the tray just for something to do. Most of the soldiers had been called away for a mission that had come up in the Middle East which left the work load slightly lighter and the noise level zero. Louise had gone off on some sort of business trip with Billy which meant I wouldn't have him breathing down my next, ordering I tell him whatever I knew about Thais "_I'm so tired_" I pushed my tray aside and folded my arms on the table and rested my head against them "_This is cruel and unusual punishment_" My parents had been livid when I'd announced that I would not marry some random engineers son or what for the company and had then sent in an application for me to work as the Assistant Chief Technical Engineer for the A-Laws, a job that was too much for a "frail child" like me "_Their probably still planning the wedding thinking I'll give up_" I gave a small laugh and couldn't keep a smile from growing. I knew they meant for the job to break me but I was enjoying the long hours of work and the silence. I had Louise to keep me company and a decent room to sleep in. I was in heaven here.

"Here" I jumped when something hit the table and looked up to see a bottle of juice and an energy bar in front of me. I continued up until I looked into the blue eyes of First Lieutenant Caleb Tennyson "Before you pass out from low blood sugar"

"I was just resting" He'd swung by the office now and then, enough for Louise to begin poking me every time he was near "But thank you" I unwrapped the energy bar and took a small bite, slowly chewing as he sat across from me and watched "Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" He did this weird tilting of his head sort of think, as if he was amused or something.

"I meant…" I cleared my throat and dug my fingernails in the heel of my hand "why are you _here_. On the base? Shouldn't you be on that mission in the Middle East?"

"I elected to stay behind to protect the base" He shrugged and tilted his head the other way "Why didn't you go on that business trip with your partners?"

"I wasn't invited" For some reason or other, I didn't like him. He was handsome enough but I'd given up on men since the "engagement" my parents had made for me. His attitude wasn't overly cocky or quiet and he had no big problem with anyone. He was the ideal man and the perfect soldier but I didn't like him.

"Drink" He slid the juice closer and I opened it and downed half of it, my parched throat and tongue greedily taking it in "See?"

"See…what?" I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, not caring that it wasn't polite and set the juice aside.

"You were dehydrated"

"I was thirsty, that's it" I shrugged and capped the juice bottle again before standing up "Thank you First Lieutenant and goodbye" I bowed slightly and made to leave but stopped when he reached out, his hand just short of touching my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To the office"

"Dressed like that?" He was referring to my street clothes which I now wore. I'd hoped to get out of telling him that I'd planned on going into the city for the day but he continued to stare at me as if he could read my mind.

"I'm going out for the day. Mr. Katagiri and Ms. Halevy want me to meet them at the airport later and I'm finished with everything for the day" He tilted his head again and I resisted the urge to slap him until he made it straight again.

"Can I join you?" I stared at him as the question registered in my head "I have nothing better to do" I shut my mouth which had been open and pressed my lips into a firm line.

"I can't think of anything worse" I bowed, more rigid this time and fled the cafeteria.

**Ptolemaios Bridge Room**

**Feldt**

"We're hit!" I checked the sensors and saw that two torpedoes had gotten past the GN Shield and hit us "Seravee and Double Oh's carriers are flooding!"

"Meister on standby!" I turned to see Ms. Sumeragi rushing into the room, her street clothes still on but a more serious look on her face now "They'll stop the depth charges so the enemy can attack. Get the Ptolemy to the launching depth now Lasse!"

**Verity**

I groaned and slowly sat up as my head throbbed painfully. I was lying on the cold metal floor of my room and the Ptolemy was shuddering "Ouch"

"Ms. Lin!" Princess Ismail rushed in and knelt at my side, her hands fluttering near me as if afraid to touch me "Are you alright!?"

"What's happening?" I rubbed my head and reached for my communicator on the side table.

"We're being attacked and two torpedoes hit us! They said something about reaching launching depth then Seravee launched not a second ago"

"Okay" I nodded and read the status reports on each Gundam. Cherudim was to provide cover fire and Arios and Double Oh were preparing to launch "Go to your room and wait for us to tell you when its safe"

"Where are you going?" I stood up, swore then fell again when the floor tilted under me "You probably have a concussion"

"Great" I leaned my head against the side table as the ship shuddered again followed by Ms. Sumeragi yelling orders over the inter com "Just great"

**New York City Hospital, New York**

**Waverly**

"And how long have you been having these attacks?" Dr. Freeman looked down at her chart then back at me.

"I've had the migraines which you gave me medicine for but this was the first I've felt something like this"

"This the first time it's happened?"

"Yes" She nodded and took out a small flashlight, shining it into my hyper sensitive eyes and nodding when I shut my eyes and shied away.

"Has anything been stressing you lately?" I stopped and thought of what had happened the past few days. I could only think of meeting Louise and the near run in with Billy as seriously stressful.

"My husband hasn't called" I looked down at my hands, too afraid to meet her eyes in case she saw I was lying.

"And he was stationed somewhere else wasn't he?" I nodded and shrugged my shoulders.

"He usually calls at least once a week and he hasn't called yet"

"Maybe he's busy?" I shrugged again before clearing my throat and looking up. She looked sincerely sympathetic and scribbled something on her chart "But I'm going to prescribe you some Sumatriptan and some Amitriptyline. The amitriptyline is an anti-depressant but I'll have them write that it's for the stress" She handed me the paper with the medicine names on it and stood up "Take them written dose for two weeks and come in if nothing changes or if you have another attack. We'll do another scan then and see if we missed something"

"Alright" I nodded slowly and carefully stood up "Thank you" She nodded held the door open and walked with me towards the lobby where Jaycee was waiting.

"Don't forget to take the medicine" She left as I reached Jaycee who was now standing and wringing her hands together.

"So? What's wrong?"

"She thinks it because of stress" I shrugged and handed her the paper "On our way home could you stop at the drug store and pick these up? I need them"

"Sure" She looked skeptical but helped me out to the car without saying anything more about it.

* * *

Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in like forever but I've been pretty busy with school and life in general Here's chapter 4 and I hope I remembered to address everything I was supposed to in it!


End file.
